The Princess Of Narnia
by Nicoletta Katherine
Summary: After the high kings and queens of Narnia disappear and their realm is thrust into a war, new rulers are appointed to lead them. What will happen when the new princess meets an old friend, and the old kings and queens return? CaspianXOC
1. Old Friends

***A/N: -~- : Change of point of view***

"That is why we have come." I heard the centaurs just above me on the hill. I levitated up to the crest and landed just beside one of them.

"And just what is going on here?" I asked, looking around at all the faces. I saw a very nasty dwarf I had a run in with a while back, my good friend the badger and… a Talmarian. What was a soldier doing here? He stood up, under all of our gazes and held out a horn for us to see. It was High Queen Susan's horn.

"Princess, we have answered the call of the queen's horn."

"How did you get that?" I asked wearily.

He looked at me, strangely at first. After all I _am_ still human, just with magical powers. On the outside I look like a Talmarian.

"My professor said he spent years looking for it, and found it here." He said with an accent not so far gone from mine.

"Oh." It came out as a mumble. I was still puzzled. Who _was_ his professor?

"Then let us wait for the rest to arrive." The centaur's leader said. I nodded.

Everyone calmed down. The tension receded. I walked over to the badger, who had been injured in the leg. I could see him limping.

"Oh, badger what did you to yourself now?" I asked him.

He was lying down on the grass, looking up at me with tired eyes. "Well, unfortunately I got nailed by one of those Talmarians." He sighed.

I kneeled down; my white dress flowed around me, resting softly on the grass. I gently took off my hood, letting it fall onto my back. My hand rested on the spot where he was bleeding a bit. He winced and grunted as my hand pulsed. The magic healed him in no time. As we both stood back up and I brushed off my dress the Talmarian finally asked me something I was expecting.

"Are you a Talmarian?" He asked, gazing at me the same way every soldier did.

I smiled, "Well yes, technically I am… do you happen to remember a General Arianne?" I asked, locking eyes with him. I think the light bulb went off in both our heads. It was the prince, the prince I had played with when I was only five years old. Caspian. I remembered. I remembered those long brown locks of hair and chocolate brown eyes.

His eyes lit up, "Serena?"

I nodded, "Yes. It's me."

"But how did—why—where…?"

"When my father died everyone found out my mother and I were witches. They chased us here. They would not go any further, so we lived here, and eventually during the war, the Narnians named my mother queen, and I their princess. They thought Narnia needed new rulers, even if it was just temporary."

He was still in shock. "But where is…?"

"My mother passed a few months ago." I said, I felt my smile fading.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

"That's alright. She lived a happy life."

"Good woman," badger nodded.

I smiled, "thank you badger."

He nodded, "Your highness."

"Wait a second now!" The dwarf's voice came from behind me. I turned around and looked down at him. "How do you two know each other?"

The prince explained, "Her father was a general in my army. When we were little she and the rest of the all the generals' children played with me."

"And then I came here when my father died."

Everyone looked perplexed at us. I took a second to look at how much he had grown. He was so tall… and muscular… and tan. Seeing him now was just… strange. He was looking at me the same way I was looking at him.

Caspian stared hard at the girl he once played with. It was strange seeing her now. How old was she? Nineteen, just like him? Yes, probably. And how had she been named princess of this land?

She had the same long, dark blonde, wavy, soft-looking hair he remembered. It was such a golden shade of blonde it almost glowed. The dark emerald green eyes that sparkled in the sunlight, yes he remembered. And, the glowing tan skin. He remembered it all. She was still petite, but she made up for her height in her form. The white dress she was wearing hugged her every curve—of which she had many.

The dress in itself was stunning. It was pure white. There wasn't even dirt on the bottom from where she had walked. The bodice was corseted and had lace at the top, which didn't do much to hide a bit of cleavage. The whole skirt and hood had silver threaded into it, making it shimmer in the sunlight. The sleeves were tight on her upper arms, billowing out at the elbow.

As she sat down, like the rest of the group, to wait for others to arrive he went over to sit next to her. He was eager to hear what life had been like here.

"So, you left during the middle of the great war?" He more of stated the question.

She looked up into his chocolate brown eyes with a sadness that could only be the prelude to some terrible memories. It must have been hard. But she still had that softness; that kindness. He'd witnessed it when she healed the badger. It seemed like she radiated warmth and happiness.

And her accent was even apparent to him. It was a strong Talmarian accent.

"Yes. It was hard at first. The Narnians did not want to accept us. But eventually they realized we were on their side, my mother and I. We led most of the attacks. That's why they named us Queen and princess for now. I was only nine years old then. And then we went into hiding, along with the rest the creatures."

He never even realized how tough it had been for them to run away and abandon the only homes these creatures ever had. This was their land and then his people came in and destroyed them all. Their homes, their families, their happy lives.

"Oh. I am so sorry, for the way you had to leave the kingdom." It was all he could think to say.

She nodded, looking down at the grass swaying in the wind. "It's quite alright. I like it here better anyway. It's quite the experience, being named a princess… So what are you doing here, with Queen Susan's horn?"

"Queen Susan? From the stories?" His face contorted.

"It's better that we explain that later." She suggested.

"Oh… well you see I am here to hide also… from my uncle."

Her eyes immediately snapped up to his. She knew what would happen to him if his uncle bore a son. Her mother had told her.

"He has a son now… his guards showed up in my room at midnight the night his son was born and shot arrows at my bed."

"My mother warned me you would be here to hide someday… she had a vision… but none of us believed her." She looked down at badger and the dwarf and the centaurs.

There were a few moments of silence before Caspian tried to lighten the mood between them.

"You're… a witch? So that is why you always beat the royal children in games."

She laughed a laugh that was intoxicating. You just _had_ to laugh with her. "Yes, yes I admit I knew a bit of magic back then… I know even more now." She smiled. But she didn't just smile with her mouth; she smiled with her eyes, which made her look even more enchanting. But then again she was enchanted.

Her hand went out, facing down towards the grass between them. She leaned against the tree behind her as he watched intently at the ground below her palm. Flowers started to grow. White daises. His eyes blinked in disbelief. His uncle had always told him magic was clown's work and not at all real. It was hard for him to believe.

She smiled up at him. All he could do was smile back.


	2. Answering The Call Of The Horn

[Type text]

"Kill him!"

"Murderer!"

"Liar!"

"Thief!"

"Talmarian!"

"Dirty scum!"

Everyone that had gathered for the meeting was yelling out at the prince. I was shocked at how my people were treating him.

"Everyone quiet down please! Do I _have_ to summon the spirit of my mother?"

They all went silent.

"Yes. That is what I thought. Now I personally think that my mother would be ashamed of the way you are treating him."

"Your highness, all that horn proves is that they have stolen yet another thing from us!" The dwarf shouted at me.

I heard Caspian's voice from behind me. "I didn't steal anything."

"Didn't steal anything?" An angry oxen yelled, "Shall we list the things the Talmarians have taken from us?"

"Our homes!" a female centaur shouted.

Another yelled, "Our land!"

And yet another… "Our freedom."

"Our villages!"

"Our lives!" the last one was extra loud.

I stood beside Caspian, stunned at my people's grievances. I myself was a Talmarian when I first came here.

"Please! Narnians! Don't you all remember? Or have you all forgotten that I was a Talmarian before I came to Narnia?" They started to calm down. He glanced at me in thanks.

"And even so, you would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?"

"Accountable." The dwarf stated yet again. "And punishable."

"Hah!" the mouse shouted. "That is _rich_ coming from you dwarf! Or have you also forgotten that it was your people who fought alongside the white witch?" He pointed his tiny sword at the dwarf.

The dwarf flicked the blade, "And I'd gladly do it again, if it'd rid us of these barbarians."

"Oh, please let us not go back to that!" I said in a frustrated voice.

"Then it's lucky that it is not in your power to bring her back." Badger said less calmly than usual. "Or are you suggesting we ask this boy to go against Aslan now?" and the shouting started again. "Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well… that Narnia was never right, unless a Son of Adam was king."

"He's a Talmarian! Why would we want him as our king?" The dwarf pestered.

The shouting started again. I had to yell loudly over it, which made my Talmarian accent spark and anger spike.

"For the same reason that you had chosen me to be your princess and my mother to be your queen long ago…" I looked at him, sure of what he was going to say.

"Because I can help you." He stated, giving me a thankful look again.

"It's a trick!" My head snapped to the voice, singling out an ox. I gave him my mother's stare, which was motherly, but all the same controlling.

"Let him speak." I commanded in a voice that both my parents would be proud of. They all went silent.

I looked up at him again. He seemed shocked at my tone of voice. But nevertheless, he stared out into the crowd like a trained speaker and began to slowly convince them.

"Beyond these woods, I am a prince. The Talmarian throne is rightfully mine. Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us."

A centaur sauntered forward. "It is true. The time is ripe… I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch, as it is yours to remember, badger… Tarva, the lord of victory, and Alambil, the lady of peace." He looked at me and Caspian, insinuating that we were the lord and lady. It sort of made sense. We could join in an alliance, and bring victory and peace, "have aligned in the high heavens. And now here, a Son of Adam has come forth, to offer us freedom and wants his victory… and we have our lady of peace… Lady Serena. When joined in an alliance, these two could bring us peace." We looked at each other. Everyone seemed to be processing the thought of us in an alliance. I looked back at the centaur, who seemed intrigued by how we looked at each other.

"Is this possible? Do you really think there could be peace?" A squirrel in the nearby tree babbled. "Do you? I mean, I mean really?"

"Two days ago," Caspian said to the squirrel. "I did not believe in the existence of talking animals… or dwarves… or centaurs…" he looked at me for the longest time, "Or witches… yet here you are." He said it more to me, before snapping his gaze away. "In strength and numbers that we Talmarians could never have imagined. Whether this horn is magical or not, it brought us together. And together, we have the chance to take back what is ours." He said fiercely, straight at me and the centaur. He clutched the horn in his fist.

The centaur looked valiantly at him. "If you, Prince Caspian… and you, Princess Serena… will lead us, then my sons and I… offer you our swords." He ripped his sword from its place on his belt. It made that oh so familiar sound of metal scraping. The other centaurs followed their commander's lead, taking out their swords and holding it out in front of them. The oxen eventually joined in, and everyone surrounding the two of us.

"And we offer you our lives… unreservedly." The mouse said, in a more serious tone than I had ever heard come out of his mouth.

The badger came closer to us. "Miraz's army will not be far behind, your highnesses."

"If we are to be ready for them," Caspian started. "Then we will need to hurry to find soldiers and weapons."

He looked to the centaur. "I am sure they will be here soon."

With that we all dissipated to sleep for the night.

I decided to pick a spot near a tree, resting my back against the hard trunk. This was something normal for me. Everyone around me was already snoring, especially the dwarves and centaurs.

"Mind if I steal this spot?" Caspian asked me.

"Not at all," I answered, moving over a bit. Well this felt a little strange. I leaned my head back, nodding off to sleep to the sound of all the Narnians around me.


	3. Plans and Strategy

I woke up with my head lying on something soft… it certainly wasn't tree bark. My eyelashes fluttered open, revealing something very strange. I was laying my head on Caspian's shoulder. Not only that, but his arm was wrapped around my waist. He wasn't awake yet, neither was anyone else, so I fell back asleep, with my head turned the opposite way.

When I awoke the next time it was to Caspian gently shaking my shoulder. My eyes popped open, to reveal his tan face. I smiled and managed an awkward, "Good morning."

"Good morning."

I found the strength to get up, with the help of his hand and muscles.

"Badger knows a place we can go to set up a base. We are heading there now."

"Oh. Would you like a horse?" I asked him, he looked confused at first. "I can call horses to us." I explained.

He nodded, "if you can."

As he went off to talk with the centaur leader and the badger about where we were headed I did my whistle. It was silent, only heard by horses, wild and tame. My wild unicorn—yes, unicorn, Blanca, was always nearby. She was beautiful, being all pure white. She wasn't bulky like the soldier's horses. She was speedy and graceful. Everyone in Narnia knew her by name. She was one of the only unicorns left.

Within minutes, just as Caspian was walking towards me, two horses came out of the dense forest, their hooves swishing the tall grass. There was Blanca, and a male coming from the opposite side of the forest. He was all black, with on white streak down his nose. I almost laughed at sight of the two of them standing together, before Caspian and I. Everyone stopped to gaze at Blanca. Even badger.

"This is my horse, Blanca. You should get to know her. She's always around when you need her."

I went around the side, swinging my foot over and mounting her. She neighed happily. I petted her mane as she kicked her head back, looking at me.

Caspian mounted his horse, still in awe of the connection between Blanca and I.

"Does she talk too?"

I smiled and sure enough…

"Well of course I talk!" She said in a Narnian accent. The prince's eyes widened. "I _am_ a Narnian horse, aren't I?" Her voice was wistful and almost un heard. It was calming and almost like a mother's tone. Even when she raised her voice it was as smooth and controlled as a mother's.

"Yes, yes you are, Blanca. Now come on." I clicked her on.

As we were cantering along in a little procession, going towards wherever badger had in mind, she started to talk again.

"Oh my, now I recognize who you are, my dear," she addressed Caspian.

He looked down, startled. "Me?"

"Yes you. You're Prince Caspian, are you not?" she asked.

He nodded, just getting used to the fact that there was now such a thing as a talking horse. "Yes, I am."

"Sorry, she tends to be a little bit curious." I apologized.

"Oh no, no apology needed. I like talking to animals, now that it doesn't sound so…"

"Crazy?" I laughed.

"Um—yes." He laughed a little.

"Come," one of the centaurs said, "We can make it there faster, just the centaurs and you two. Then you can come back here and set up another temporary base."

Yes, finally, chances for Blanca to out run everyone here. I knew that's what she was thinking.

"Alright, you led the way." I agreed. He went into a full gallop, swerving between other centaurs, heading to the front.

"Come on!" He shouted. They obeyed.

With one look at Caspian I knew it was on… the race, that is. He galloped ahead first. But why not give him a head start. He looked back at me, grinning.

"Oh you know you want to beat him Blanca." I whispered.

"It's more of that horse I do." She laughed.

"Well then let's go get them!"

I felt her hooves dig into the ground, setting off on a high gallop. I centered myself like a true equestrian, moving with her, not just on her. In no time at all I was right beside Caspian, behind the head centaur.

Finally something came into view and we galloped at full speed into an open clearing that lead to…

Aslan's how.

It was perfect. I grinned at badger's thinking process. He was amazing.

At the final stretch we let the centaurs go ahead of us, so as not to bump into them. They reached the entrance and waited for us.

At first it was neck to neck, and then Blanca used the energy she'd reserved cantering and passed him altogether. I relished in the look on his face.

We reached the entrance. I was a few feet ahead of him.

His horse was breathless. Mine was barely affected.

"How did you do that?" he asked, the centaurs leading through the entrance.

"Blanca is simply amazing. That is how." I said simply.

We cantered into the entrance a while after the centaurs had checked it all out. When they Okayed it we went in all the way, inspecting everything. It was perfect.

"This was a brilliant idea on badger's part… and of course, yours, centaur." I nobly appreciated the both of them. He nodded in thanks.

Caspian took over from there. I'm not one for preparation for battle but put me in control of troops and strategy and you're guaranteed a win. We looked into the other rooms; until we came open another one… it was the broken stone where Aslan was 'killed'. Even I was in awe. I guess when the prince saw my reaction he knew it was okay to look overwhelmed.

"Get as many soldiers as you can. Start making the armor and weapons. I'll take care of the rest of the swords and bows. I know just where to get a wagon full."

What was he talking about? That smirk on his face told me it had something to do with stealing.

He turned, cantering out of the how. I followed him out, wondering just what he had in mind.

"Just what are you thinking, Caspian?" I narrowed my eyes at him, finally catching up and trotting by his side. He gave me a mischievous look.

"We are going to pay a late night visit to my dear uncle's troops tonight." Without a warning he started to gallop back towards the temporary camp. I rolled my eyes, clicking Blanca on. She gladly stayed right by his side.

We reached the forest, I struggled to keep my hood on my head. It kept falling off.

"Having a bit of trouble?" Caspian laughed, still galloping.

"Just a bit," I mumbled, flipping the hood off. I let my golden waves blow around me.

We passed the troop that was on their way to the how. We sped by them.

"Keep going!" Caspian shouted to the ones that seemed confused by our departure and reappearance.

We reached the camp, trotting into the circle of makeshift tents and jumping off the horses.

"Sire, we have gathered more troops. They have weapons, but how do you suppose we shall attain more?"

He looked over at me mischievously. "I know just where to get some. Where is Reeper Cheep?"


End file.
